Arrancar and Soul Reapers
by Warrior Hal
Summary: Over an untold amount of time,hollows and Soul Reapers have hated each other.Like some great law,a taboo has stood place,a great line between the two races...though,what if...what if a cold heartless arrancar learned to love,and a Soul Repaer accepted him
1. Where it all starts

Okay, my absolute word of advice for you Ulqui fans! Go to Youtube and type in 'Ulquiorra English dub' and look for a video titled 'Bleach: Shattered Blade-English Dub Clips'. It will have several voice clips of Ulquiorra's English dub voice actor. HEAR HIM SAY 'TRASH' IN ENGLISH OMG I THINK I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN. lol, any way, go check it out, I personally like the way Steve Blum acts out Ulquiorra's voice. So go look for it afterwards. BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER YOU READ MY FIC OR ELSE YAMMY WILL EAT YOUR FACE!!! XD

**Disclaimer:** God, I hate doing this! Its like Tite Kubo just wants to rub in the fact that we don't own Bleach…someday Kubo, someday…well, for today I'll just have to live with it, so I don't own Bleach. Or Microsoft. Or a sheep. Or a green rubber ducky. XD

Kendai sat at her desk, bored as hell. When would the teacher stop talking? And how long until they got out of school?

Just when she thought she was going to fall asleep, the final bell rang.

'_Thank you thank you thank you! Finally!'_ the young brunette thought, and grabbed her stuff and walked over to Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Chad.

"You think that was the last of them?" Rukia said, looking grim

"I don't think so. There must be more of them." Ichigo said.

Kendai knew exactly what they were talking about. It was the arrancar from a few nights ago. She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime asked, looking at Kendai with concern. The others turned to her.

"Yeah. I had a vision last night…about the arrancar…and…" she trailed off

"And what?" Ichigo asked

"And…they'll be here in a few hours."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Rukia and Ichigo yelled, causing people to look at them weirdly.

"What do you-"

"I had a vision that they crashed in a park, and Orihime and Chad tried to stop them. But this big one…he defeated both of them, and was about to kill Orihime, but the you arrived, Ichigo. You saved her, but then froze up and the big arrancar started beating you up..."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the big arrancar'? You make it sound like there were two."

"There were two." she said, and the others looked at each other.

"We have to prepare for the attack. These arrancar-look, instead of wasting our time here, we need to get ready." she said, and walked off.

"Wait! What do you mean!" Ichigo yelled

"Just meet me at the park!" she yelled back

**Later, at the park…**

"Damnit! Where are they! Those arrancar will be here anytime-" just as she said those words, a light came crashing down from the sky, and made a huge crater on impact.

The small Soul Reaper coughed, and blinked as the dust started to clear. She could make out two shapes. No doubt they were the arrancar from her vision.

She watched as they looked around, and got out of the crater. Good. They didn't know she was here, so she could use that to her advantage.

She started to form a plan, and then after a minute, she flash-stepped in front of the smaller arrancar.

She forced as much spiritual energy into her fist, and punched him in the stomach and sent him flying. Then, she flash-stepped again, next to him, and repeatedly punched him.

Then she used kido.

"Bakudo 84, white fire!" she yelled, and fired a blast of pure white fire at the arrancar, and then she drew out her zanpakuto, and without releasing it, she channeled almost all of her spiritual energy into the blade, and stabbed the arrancar in the stomach, and pushed it in farther, impaling him. She pushed him into the ground, and shoved her sword through him, and into the earth, trapping him there.

She panted slightly, and kneeled down next to the arrancar, who glared at her. He struggled, but to no avail. She had but a special binding spell on her sword. As long as it stayed there, he was helpless.

Kendai suddenly remembered the other arrancar. She turned around, just in time to see him towering over her, fist raised and-

He coughed up blood. He looked down and gasped when he saw a huge-oversized meat clever sprouting from his stomach. It tore through his flesh as it ripped its way up to his head, splitting him clean in half. He faded away like any other hollow, and there where he had been standing was the orange haired Soul Reaper, with an irritate look on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Taking on these two alone! If I hadn't showed up, that brute would've smashed you into the ground."

"Aw, stop complaining. I'm the one who exhausted herself taking care of just _one_ of these things." Kendai sighed, and motioned to the arrancar impaled on her sword.

"So…you caught one?" Ichigo asked, sounding unimpressed

"Yeah, I caught one! And it wasn't exactly easy either!" she snapped

"Soul Reaper trash." the arrancar said (u kno he'd say that, so predictable Ulqui)

The two Soul Reapers looked at him, a bit surprised by his random comment.

"Oh, so it can talk." Kendai said acting surprised "Can you tell us your name, freak? Or do you just want us to call you 'Hollow Scum'?"

"…" he didn't say anything, but stared at Ichigo.

At that moment, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu came running up to them.

"Hey, Ichi-why does…why is there an arrancar pinned to the ground?" Rukia asked

"Oh, so there's more tras-" the arrancar never finished that sentence, because Kendai took off her sandal, then took off her sock, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Put a sock in it emo boy." she growled, then turned to the others and grinned "Aren't I so punny!" she laughed.

The others sweat-dropped, except for Orihime who was laughing too.

"Well, it seems like you kids were able to handle this on your own." Urahara said, randomly appearing from nowhere.

"What?! When the hell did you get her-"

"Now Ichigo, I don't think that's what matters now. We have a guest now, don't we?" Urahara said, looking at the arrancar on the ground.

"Jinta, get the spirit chains." Urahara said, not taking his eyes off the arrancar

"Okay." Jinta grunted, and wrapped glowing blue chains around the arrancar

"Now Kendai," he said, turning to the girl "get your zanpakuto out of him, and then we'll go back to my store.".

Kendai nodded, got up, and grabbed her sword, not bothering to be gentle, and just ripped it out. (so mean, Ken-chan!)

**Later, at Urahara's store…**

"So, what are we gonna do with it?" Rukia asked, nodding towards the arrancar sitting against the wall.

"Rukia, the arrancar is not an _it_. His name is Emo Boy. EB for short." Kendai said, glancing at the arrancar herself

"Now Kendai, I'm sure he has an actual name." Urahara said, looking at the arrancar "Can you tell us your name?" he asked

Ulquiorra, who still had Kendai's sock in his mouth, couldn't even say 'trash', none the less tell them his name.

Kendai got up, walked over to him, and pulled her sock out of his mouth.

And the first thing he said was-

"Trash."

"Your name is trash? Well, I have to say, it certainly fits you." Kendai sneered

"My name is Ulquiorra." he growled at her. He had never been so angry in his entire existence as a hollow. He had always been able to control his temper, and what little, if any, emotions or feelings he had.

Yet this stupid little Soul Reaper had been able to anger him beyond his breaking point, in less than an hour.

"So, Ulquiorra, I assume you work for Aizen?" Urahara asked, peeking out from his fan

"I am Lord Aizen's loyal servant, and you are all trash whom shall fall to his almighty-" Ulquiorra never finished the sentence, because Kendai stuffed a sock in his mouth again, effectively silencing him.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Kendai asked as she looked at Urahara "Though the question is what do we do with him now?"

"…" everyone was silent, but then Urahara spoke up.

"We could keep him here as a prisoner or test subject. I need to know how far Aizen has gotten with the Hogyoku."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait…who's going to watch him?" Orihime asked

"…" again, everyone was silent

"What about you?" Ichigo asked Urahara

"I have a shop to run. And you?"

"Me and Rukia are always out killing hollows."

"Chad?"

"I'm………busy."

"Uryu?"

"What makes you think I would want to spend time with him? A disgusting hollow? I'd rather shoot myself." the Quincy snorted

"Orihime?"

"…I don't know…" she shrank back from the arrancar's glare

"*sigh* Kendai."

"WHAT?! You mean I have to watch the stupid hollow? Why do we even need to watch it?!" she growled

"Because, he might try and break free. It'd be almost impossible to re-capture him. It was just sheer luck that you were able pin him to the ground with your zanpakuto. The only thing that held him down was your binding spell." Urahara sighed

"So now I have to be his jailer?" she growled

"Just for this month. We'll make a rotation. A different person watches him each month, and at the end of the month, they switch." Urahara explained

"Okay, fine. I'll watch emo boy…." she sighed in defeat.

"Great." Urahara grinned, and snapped his fan shut "And just to be safe, you'll be taking off one week of school so you can watch him!"

"What?! I can't believe this…." she muttered.

**Kendai's POV**

I can't believe it! I got stuck with an emo hollow! Hollow scum! That's emo!

What am I gonna do? Watch him cut himself with a razor? Watch him write horrible poetry and emo songs?

Urahara is crazy if he thinks that I'm gonna watch that freak 24/7.

Besides, he insulted me! He called me trash!

…I should bring a spray bottle, newspaper, cherry and grape flavored socks, and a book to read.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I can't believe I have to be stuck with that trashy Soul Reaper.

She was the one who caught me in the first place, though I can tell she's nothing but trash.

Stupid trashy girl took me by surprise…though how did she know where Yammy and I would be? She couldn't have sensed us that fast.

Maybe she was nearby…no, I would have sensed her presence as she approached us.

Yammy is dead and I'm a prisoner…Lord Aizen will be furious with me…stupid trashy Soul Reaper. I swear I'll wring her neck with my own two hands.

Well, that's it for chappy one! This fic, unlike Heaven and Hell, isn't AU, and it was written on Word. So don't forget to check the vid I told you about on Youtube, and remember to review!


	2. Days 1 and 2

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Bleach.

**Day 1:**

Kendai muttered to herself as she walked to Urahara's shop.

Today was her first day watching the arrancar.

"Stupid arrancar. Stupid, idiotic, flippin' arrancar." she muttered, and when she got to the shop, she saw Jinta and Ururu sweeping outside the shop.

Well, Ururu was sweeping, and Jinta was swinging his broom around like a sword, fighting invisible hollows.

Kendai walked past them and into the shop, only to see the shop keeper himself yawning, and walking around like he just got up.

"Where's emo boy?" she asked

"Hm? You mean Ulquiorra?"

"Yes. The emo hollow scum." she said irritably

"He's in the room that's second to last on the left." Urahara yawned, and slipped into his 'clog thingies' as Kendai referred to them.

She nodded, but Urahara stopped her.

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously

"Cherry and grape flavored socks, rolled up newspaper, my laptop and ipod, a book, and a spray bottle." she said flatly

"…"

"Well, I'm gonna go wake up emo boy, if he isn't awake already." she said, and walked down the hall.

Kendai opened the door to the room where Ulquiorra was, and she saw that he was awake.

He looked over at her for a moment, and then returned his gaze to the window.

"Hey, emo boy." she said

He didn't respond.

She sighed. If he wanted to be stubborn, then by all means he could be stubborn, as long as he didn't call her-

"What do you want trash?" he asked flatly, glaring at her.

Trash. For some reason, that word got on her nerves. She couldn't stand him. Though that was why she had come prepared.

She just smirked, and fished around in her bag until she found what she was looking for.

She set her bag down, and then walked over to Ulquiorra and sprayed him.

Ulquiorra blinked stupidly for a minute, and had a shocked look on his face.

"Did you just…_spray_ me?" he asked

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe this will clear things up for you." and she sprayed him again.

"You…you insolent brat!" he spat at her

"Bad dog!" Kendai hit him with a rolled up newspaper "Don't talk back to your master!"

"You are not my master! Your just a pathetic piece of trash." he growled

"And your just a pathetic emo hollow!"

"Trash."

"Emo."

"Pathetic Soul Reaper."

"Stupid hollow.".

They glared at each other, and Kendai went over to the other side of the room.

She took out a book, and started reading, and Ulquiorra returned to staring out the window.

**Later…**

Kendai looked at Ulquiorra, then the window. It was dark outside.

She glanced up at the clock, it read 7:00.

She got up, grabbed her stuff, and walked out the door.

But before she left, she threw one last glance at Ulquiorra, almost pitying him.

Kendai was not the most patient person, and she had to have _something_ to do. And sitting by a window, staring out of it all day was not something.

_Make nice with him! Even if he is a hollow, be nicer! And don't call him 'emo boy' either!_, Kendai's zanpakuto, Heru Ookami, scolded.

Kendai sighed, and turned around.

"…Ulquiorra…um…what kind of books do you like to read?" the Soul Reaper asked

"…" Ulquiorra looked faintly surprised, but then wondered why she would ask such a question. Was it a trap? Or some sort of test Urahara put her up to?

"Why do you want to know?" he asked

"Well…you just looked kind of bored…sitting there all day…." she sighed, then walked out, and locked the door behind her.

**Day 2**

Kendai walked into the room, and saw Ulquiorra sitting by the window, in the same spot, as if he had never moved.

Maybe he didn't.

"…Ulquiorra." she said, and he turned around to face her

"…" he didn't say anything.

"…Um…I got you a book." she pulled out a book from her bag, and she walked over to him, and handed it to him.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." he read, and then looked at her "This is the book you got me?"

"Well, you never answered my question, and I was in a bit of a hurry, so I picked some random book off the shelf."

"…" he didn't say anything, but flipped open the book, and looked at the summary on the dust jacket.

Kendai watched him read for a moment, before going over to her side of the room and pulling out her laptop.

For awhile there was nothing but silence, and every now and then Kendai would glance at the arrancar, and just see him reading the book she brought him.

Just when it was about lunch time, Ulquiorra got up, and walked over to her.

"Here" he handed her the book.

"You didn't like it?" she asked

"No. I finished it."

"WHAT??????" Kendai's eyes widened comically and she just stared at him "Th-tha-that's im-"

"Has it occurred to you that maybe I'm simply a better reader than you?"

Just then the whole world seemed to stop. Kendai was a bit of a book worm. And the one thing you can _**never EVER**_ tell a book worm is that you're a better reader than them. You can kick them. Burn their books. You can even try to kill them.

But when you say 'I'm a better reader than you', you might as well dig your own grave.

"What did you just say?" she growled, and a dark, evil, fiery aura surrounded her

"…" Ulquiorra decided to slowly back away from the crazy Soul Reaper.

"**WELL?!?!?!**"

"I said nothing." Ulquiorra said quickly, fearing for his life.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she calmed down "I'm gonna go back to my apartment and get you the sequel. I'll be back in about 20 minutes.".

And then she left.

**Kendai's POV**

Grr.

How dare he say that he's a better reader than me!? It took me at least a week to finish the first book! And I was twelve!

Stupid arrancar.

'Has it occurred to you that maybe I'm simply a better reader than you?'

What a jerk.

I could tell he was thinking one thing when he said that: trash.

Teh.

…If he likes trash so much…………I've got a plan.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Well, I'm certain now that I'm not being watched by a small, bad-tempered, annoying, trashy Soul Reaper.

I'm being watched by a small, bad-tempered, annoying, trashy, _crazy_ Soul Reaper.

That girl is insane.

She got furious with me just because I was _suggesting_ that I was a better reader.

Besides, who takes longer than a few hours to read a book so small?

Oh wait.

She's just so short, the book must appear to be ten feet wide. (AN: Kendai's a midget like Rukia)

Damn crazy midget was going to kill me…why do I get a bad feeling that she's still mad at me?

And why do I get the feeling that she's plotting some kind of evil plan….

Well, that's it for this chapter! And what will Kendai do to Ulquiorra in the next chappy? Something evil and funny of course!

Anyway, this is totally random, but I just finished watching 'Doomsday' last night. The one with the horrible virus…made in 2007…well I thought it was an awesome movie…I might get it on DVD, though today I'm getting a new Bleach DVD .

Well…that was random, but whatever you do, **DON'T FORGET TO PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!! **


	3. Trash

Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating! My Winter Break just ended, and school is turning out to be the same monstrous bitch it was last semester. And all my free time was spent playing my Bleach Shattered Blade game, yeah I have a wii. And now I own a Bleach game!

*this chapter will be weird…hopefully funny too.

A quote from Ulquiorra-not exact:

"Lord Aizen, I present to you a best-selling game from the human world, Bleach Wii…what? You want me to play? I, uh, I don't…."

Like I said, not exact, but if you have the game, then leave the exact quote in your review…REVIEW!!!

I would like to thank cheeky half-demon, Grieving General and Lunarious for reviewing. They get a cookie.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I wouldn't be doing this, would I?

Kendai walked back to Ulquiorra's room with two things in her hands.

The second Harry Potter book and a bag of garbage.

He was always saying 'trash' and so he must love it. And if he loves it so much….

"Hey Emo Boy." she sneered as she walked into the room

_NO!!! Stop! This is horrible! Don't do it, don't do this!_, her zanpakuto yelled, but Kendai ignored her.

"Trash." Ulquiorra returned the greeting.

This only angered Kendai more, but she just smirked

"Well Ulquiorra, I've been thinking." she said, and her smirk only seemed to widen.

Ulquiorra didn't like that grin. It reminded him of Gin, only this grin was nothing but pure evil and insanity. Ulquiorra felt a bit uneasy, and shifted his weight.

"I've been thinking-about how you always say '_trash_'." she said the word as if it were something disgusting (which it is), but with loathing and anger in her voice.

"S-so?" Ulquiorra was now very scared. Who wouldn't be, if they were locked in a room with a crazy midget Soul Reaper?

"And I've come to a conclusion." she stopped, because all this time she had been circling him, and now she had stopped right in front of him. Ulquiorra could see a book in one hand, but she had something else in her other hand, she was hiding it behind her back.

What was it? A butcher's knife?

A sword?

A chainsaw?

What was i-

_**SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The young Soul Reaper had brought down a bag of trash on Ulquiorra's head, which burst open, and covered him in 'trash'. Now he was covered in left over's of someone's dinner, old fruit, moldy food, and God-knows-what-else.

In short, he was now covered from head to toe in disgusting old garbage, courtesy of our favorite green-eyed, brunette Soul Reaper.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what did you just do?" Ulquiorra gasped, shaking

"Me? What did _I_ do? Well, it looks like I just covered you in 'trash'. I figured since you love it so much, you might as well _bathe_ in it." she laughed.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, did not find it as funny as she did, and twitched visibly.

This…this pathetic Soul Reaper had just covered him in trash! How dare she commit such a heinous crime! Against him! Ulquiorra Schiffer, the fourth Espada! The fourth strongest in Aizen's army!

He growled, and lunged for Kendai, but she had been expecting this, and stepped aside.

Ulquiorra crashed into the wall behind her, and slid off it, only causing her to laugh more.

This only angered Ulquiorra more, and he got up, growling.

Then he lowered his head.

'_What's he doing? Why-damn._', Kendai then realized that he was going to charge at her, with his horn. His very sharp and deadly horn. (its so pointy! so logically speaking, it MUST be sharp and deadly right?)

She leapt out of the way, and ran for the door.

She locked it, sighed. That was too close.

Suddenly the door shook.

Kendai looked down, and saw a hole in the door.

'_What-OH CRAP!_' she thought, and backed away from the door, just as something sharp and white poked through the wood.

It was official. Ulquiorra had gone insane.

There was a furious screeching sound, followed by the door shaking violently.

"Kendai, what did you do?" Urahara asked, looking at the door a bit scared

"…I dumped garbage on him." she muttered

"Well that would explain a lot."

"…"

"…Well…go apologize."

"ARE YOU CRAZY????? He tried to spear me with his horn!"

"Well, I guess if you really don't want to, and since I can't force you…".

Kendai was about to say something, when the door flew open, and someone pushed her inside. She caught a fleeting glimpse of Jinta and Uuru.

Before she even knew it, the door was slammed in her face.

She blinked twice, then turned around to face a furious Ulquiorra.

"…Um…Ulquiorra, I know we've had our differences…"

He just twitched, and came closer.

"And, um…"

He glared at her, and then-

Kendai felt something land on her head, and slide down her cheek.

It was garbage.

She blinked, and then looked at Ulquiorra

"Did you just…."

"Well, look who's trash now." he smirked, having a satisfied look on his face

"You did not just…" Kendai twitched, but then she grinned as she scooped up a handful of garbage

"No-no-no, don't you dare-"

_SPLAT_

And so, after about five minutes of throwing trash at each other, they agreed on a truce, and let Tessai hose them off.

**The next day…**

Kendai walked into Ulquiorra's room, and after a few minutes, she asked him

"Hey, what do you eat?"

"…Orihime's cooking."

Kendai twitched, and repressed her gag reflex. She forced a smile "How…pleasant."

"I don't eat that repulsive trash."

"…So what do you eat?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT???"

"I refuse to eat the food they give me. Its trash."

"…Well…I'll be back in about twenty or thirty minutes with some pizza and coke."

"What is 'pizza and coke'?" he asked, puzzled, but she had already left.

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly.

"Soul Reapers are so odd."

**Later, at night, above Karakura town……………………………**

A Garganta appeared in the dark starlit sky, and out stepped a blue haired arrancar with a number six tattooed on his chest, a sleepy looking black haired arrancar, and a tall arrancar with a crescent moon scythe. (Grimmjaw, Stark, and Nnoitra).

"We've been ordered by Lord Aizen to find Ulquiorra…guess we should split up then." Stark yawned

"Hn. Long as I get to fight some Soul Reapers, I don't mind coming to save Ulqui's ass." Grimmjaw grinned at the idea of killing a Soul Reaper.

"And we've been ordered to kill anyone who gets in our way." Nnoitra smirked, also loving the idea of fighting Soul Reapers.

And with that, the three arrancar split up, in search of Ulquiorra.

And little did the Soul Reapers of Karakura, or its inhabitants knew of the danger and bloodshed that the arrancar would bring.

Only Kendai would know, but by the time she did, it would already be too late.


	4. Leaving

Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank Grieving General and cheeky half-demon for reviewing again, and, yume girl 91, realityfling18 and Lunarious for the reviews. I **STRONGLY** encourage reviews, even if their anonymous. Just don't flame or rant. But constructive criticism is welcome! So review. Yes-that means you, dear silent readers.

Also, since I get Monday off, I'll have (hopefully) more than enough time to make a new chappy, and update. Oh, and about the placement of the Espada's number tattoo thingy's…I'm not really sure where theirs are, its been a long time since I watched the anime. So if you want to correct me, or tell me where they are, then go ahead. PM me…or better yet, leave it in a review. That's all.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so I don't own Bleach…but I do own a crazy midget Soul Reaper who annoys Ulquiorra for fun.

Kendai stared blankly at her math homework.

Ichigo had been 'kind' enough to drop off the homework for her most hated subject, and had been stifling laughter when saw the priceless expression of horror on face.

Now she was stuck with a good six to seven hours of ALGERBRA!!!!!!!! *dun dun dun duuuu*. It was almost enough to make the poor girl cry.

So Kendai sat on the floor, staring at her math homework, as if expecting the answers to magically appear.

Though unfortunately for her, they did not.

So, she tried and tried to struggle through at least one problem, but instead, she ended up making a doodle on the corner of her paper.

She was so focused on making her doodle perfect and doodly, down to the finest detail, that she did not notice the fourth Espada peak over her shoulder, and observe her work.

Ulquiorra frowned slightly at the girl's progress, and how she was wasting her time drawing on her paper.

He tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" she asked, turning slightly

"…" Ulquiorra stared at her homework, with a slightly disapproving look on his face

"…Well…."

"You should be doing your work." he stated

"What?!" she looked at him as if he were crazy "What are you, my math teacher?"

"No, but I can see that you won't get any farther in your work, if you're just going to sit there and scribble."

"Pft. Okay, if you think its so easy, then try doing the first problem." she snapped, and shoved her work at him, and turned away, glaring at the wall.

Ulquiorra looked at the work for a moment, and then grabbed Kendai's pencil, and started writing.

Kendai could hear the scratch of a pencil on paper, and after a minute, a pause, then some more. After a few seconds, she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, and whipped around to see Ulquiorra holding her pencil out to her and her work.

She looked at the paper for a moment, before she felt her heart almost stop.

Every problem was done perfectly, all work shown, and to top it all off, it was written in a neat, fancy, flawless, and perfect script.

"H-h-h-ho-how d-d-di-did-d yo-"

"It was easy." he said plainly, as if it explained everything

"…I'm still confuzled."

Ulquiorra sighed, and bent over her, and started to explain.

Kendai suddenly found that Ulquiorra wasn't lying, the math was quite easy once you knew what you were doing.

Though while he was explaining a more difficult problem, something strange occurred.

His hand brushed lightly against hers, and this was a very normal thing, though what happened next was not normal.

Kendai suddenly felt a blush spreading across her face, and when she looked at the arrancar, and for some odd reason, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

It was as if suddenly a light had been turned on, and directed at him.

For the first time, she observed his paper white skin, and how it contrasted with the mess of jet black hair which was partly hidden under a bone white, broken helmet, which had some small cracks and flaws.

For the first time, she noticed his perfect black lips and nails, and his flawless physique.

And for the first time she noticed how odd, yet amazing his cyan tear tracks were, and his astounding green eyes. Green eyes that she could sit and stare at for hours without a thought or care in the world. She found herself almost hypnotized by them, and only snapped out of it when he directed his full attention back at her.

"So do you want to work the problem out on your own now?"

"Huh? Wha-Oh…um…uh…sorry, I must've zoned off for a moment." she blushed furiously.

"Um…I think I heard Urahara calling me, I'll be back in a minute." the girl said nervously, and ran out the door.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Kendai was acting strangely…stranger than before.

Though I have to admit she did look very cute with that blush on her face, and those bright green eyes…

Wait! What am I thinking?! I am Ulquiorra Schiffer-fourth strongest in Sosuke Aizen's army.

I am a hollow.

She is a Soul Reaper.

An arrancar and Soul Reaper could never work…or could it?

**Kendai's POV**

What the hell is wrong with me?!

I've NEVER acted like this with him!

And since when did he look so smexy?

…Okay, that was a slightly perverted thought.

But why is this happening all of a sudden? Since when did I-

No.

No, no, no. That's not possible.

I COULDN'T……………………like him?

It that possible? That I like Ulquiorra?

What is there to like?

Okay, he is really hawt, kinda funny sometimes in his own special way, and-

Oh God.

I really do like him.

And not as a friend either.

But how?!

He's a hollow.

And I'm a Soul Reaper.

An arrancar and a Soul Reaper could never work out…or could it?

Kendai decided to go home, but she didn't want to have to face Ulquiorra after what happened.

So she told Urahara to tell Ulqui (she had her own pet name for him now) that she was going home.

As Kendai walked down a deserted street, she started to think more and more about Ulqui.

She stopped when she heard her cell phone go off

_How did we get here?  
_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
_

_How did we get here?  
_

_Well, I used to know you so well.  
_

_I think I know.  
_

_I think I know.  
_

_There is something I see in you.  
_

_It might kill me.  
_

_I want it to be tru-_

Kendai answered her phone before it went to missed calls, and saw that it was Rukia calling.

"Hello-"

"Kendai! You have to get down here, the arrancar are-"

It stopped and went dead.

"RUKIA!!!" she yelled, but it was hopeless.

She pulled a Soul Candy out of her pocket and swallowed it.

"Go to my apartment and stay there." she told the temporary soul.

It nodded and ran down the street.

Kendai watched it for a minute, and then flash-stepped to the place where she felt the faint traces of Rukia's spiritual pressure.

Once she got there, she looked around, and didn't see anyone.

All she saw was a deserted street, though when she turned around she saw-

"Rukia!"

Rukia was laying on the ground, and appeared to be unconscious. Ichigo was beside her, and he also seemed to be unconscious.

Kendai was about to run over to them, but then she heard a scream.

It sounded like Orihime.

Kendai looked up frantically, and flew up into the sky, searching for her friend.

It took her a minute to see them, but when she did, she almost fell out of the sky.

There were three arrancar, and one with blue hair was holding Orihime. Her eyes widened when she saw-

"Ulquiorra!" she hissed, and instinctively placed her and on the hilt of her zanpakuto, but then she hesitated

'_Do I really want to draw my sword against him? I don't want to hurt him….'_, she thought.

Kendai gasped when Ulquiorra appeared right in front of her.

They were barely inches apart.

He leaned closer to her.

And their lips met.

It was in that moment, that their question was answered.

An arrancar and a Soul Reaper could love each other, they could share a deep, passionate relationship, just like anyone else.

There was no border line, no taboo.

Just a wall of lies, time, and deep seeded hatred.

But that wall had been broken, and that changed everything.

Their kiss was sweet, and innocent, yet timeless. They could have kissed all night, and right into the next night.

The kiss could have lasted for months, years, centuries, eons, yet time could not touch them, so when they pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes, they would both be as young and ageless as when the first time they met.

Though it did not last forever, when the kiss ended, and when they pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes, they knew that nothing could ruin this moment-

"HEY ULQUIORRA, YOU AND YOUR BITCH BETTER GET YOUR ASS'S OVER HERE CUZ' WE GOTTA GET BACK NOW!!!" Nnoitra yelled.

Scratch that. The moment COULD be ruined, and by no one else than the king of all lecherous perverts.

"SHUTUP NNOITRA!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MAKING OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?!" Ulquiorra screamed back and sighed in a very un-Ulquiorra-ish way and picked Kendai up, bridal-styled.

"Damn pervert…" Ulquiorra muttered, but Kendai just grinned

"What?" he asked

"I've never seen you get so angry…no... that's not true, because there was that time when you charged at me with your horn." she giggled

"And after we had a trash war.".

Kendai smiled, and snuggled in to Ulquiorra's chest.

The Garganta opened, and just before Ulquiorra stepped through, Kendai threw one last glance at Karakura.

She was well aware, that from this moment on, she might end up destroying this place one day, though that was just fine with her.

She was going somewhere new, a new beginning with her love.

Start over again.

She would be in a place where she was welcome.

She was after all Kendai Aizen, the traitor's daughter-and hated by more than half of all of Soul Society.

Okay-that was a twist, wasn't it! Oh, and Kendai's ring tone was from the song 'Decode' by Paramore.

Don't forget to review. If you don't Nnoitra will crawl through your window at night and appear in your bed.


End file.
